Diario de un Inglaterra desesperado, por un deseo de cumpleaños
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en su cumpleaños Estados Unidos pidiera ser niño de nuevo? Bueno, eso esta bien, siempre y cuando no acabe con la paciencia de Inglaterra, ah no, espera... eso es imposible, ¿Cierto? Usuk?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya es el absoluto dueño de Hetalia y por ende los personajes, yo solo los tomo para divercion y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Alfred Pre-adolescente. Malas palabras.

* * *

**Prologo.**

* * *

**(1607)**

Debo suponer que este estupido y arrugado cuaderno, que, antes del que pervertido de Francia me haya sugerido una mariconada como esta, iba a parara a la basura, es esa estupidez de un Diario.

¿Qué porque una persona racional y varonil como yo esta haciendo esto? Bueno… necesito desahogarme de algun modo, y viendo el hecho de no poder salir, saquear y decapitar piratas españoles, pense que esta tonteria no seria algo tan idiota. Pero me equivoque.

No puedo escribir con palabras lo patetico que me siento escirbiendo esto. Humillante, sencillamente humillante.

Pero no hayo otro modo de evitar comenzar a matar sirvientes y vasallos, asi que comenzare a relatar una pequeña introduccion (Lo cual concidero estupido, porque nadie jamás leera esto, pero viendo el hecho de que el _idiot Frog _sabe más de esto que yo y lo concidera necesario, lo hare)

Me llamo Inglaterra. Mi nombre formal es; Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, (si como el país). En esta vida los países son representados por personas (¿A que no adivinan a que país represento?)

Pero no vengo a hablar de mí, creeme que si lo haria no acabaria nunca, sino de algo que me paso hace poco; Estados Unidos se volvio mi colonia.

¿Qué si quien es o que es Estados Unidos? Bueno, es un nuevo país al otro lado del Atlantico. Hace unos pocos días, Finlandia nos comento que habia encontrado a un niño vagando por un paramo del nuevo continente. Intrigados, Finlandia, Francia y yo, sí ese afeminado se nos aferro como pulga todo el viaje, fuimos a averiguar si era como nosotros, un país.

Efectivamente, el niño era el mismo Estados Unidos. Debo reconocer que era un niño hermoso, (No, no soy pedofilo) y se veia demaciado temeroso. Tambien admito que se parecia un poco a Finlandia, pero un poco, y eso no impide que sea mi hermano, pues lo que importa es lo que hay dentro ¿No?

Decidi visitarlo un día, claro que fui solo porque no queria que el idiota de Francia depravara a mi pequeño hermano menor por nada del mundo. Lo encontre donde mismo, abrazando a un conejo viendo todo alrededor.

-A pesar de estar ocupado, rebaje horas de mi descanzo para venir a verte.- Hable mientras me acercaba al niño.- ¡Asi que agradeceme!-

El niño me miro mientras sonreia, aun con el conejo abrazado a él.

-¿Viniste a verme?- El niño era algo pequeño comparado con los pastos a su alrededor, e incluso conmigo mirmo- ¡Estoy Feliz!-

Me quedo confundido al principio, en parte por la ingenuidad del nuevo país, en parte por la reaccion del mismo. Era tan… sincero. Además no escapo como cuando vine con Finlandia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a huir de nuevo?- lo miro a los ojos, quedando maravillados con estos (Okey eso si sono pedofilo, pero al fin y al cabo es mi diario, podre escribir lo que se me antoje)

Eran azules, un azul tan claro como el cielo, y a la vez tan profundo como el oceano. Estoy comenzando a pensar que escribir un diario vuelve maricon a cualquiera. Una brisa corrio y agito sus cabellos, al igual qe los mios. Eran dorados, pero con tonos más oscuros como los del trigo y los pastisales secos. Además su piel era levemente más tostada que la mia.

Eramos parecidos, y a la vez, diferentes.

-Si, esta bien.- Me respondio despues de unos segundos.- Porque ultimamente comence a comprender mi situacion.- Sonrei sin darme cuenta.

-Ya veo… esto…- coemence a decri nervioso, pero solamente al principio, pues era el Reino Unido, la nacion más poderosa del mundo. Trate de sonar firme.- Yo tambien estoy feliz de conocere. En verad creces rapido.- Murmure recordando lo timido y nervioso que se habia mostrado en un principio.

AL ver confiaba un poco en mi, decidi hacerle ver a lo que venia.

-¡Bien!- le apunte con el dedo, mientras ponia la otra mano en mi cadera de manera autoritaria.- ¡En ese caso solo queda una cosa por decir! ¡De ahora en adelante seras mi hermanito!- El solo asintio.

Despues de eso solo batalle con Francia limpiamente ganandole. Estados unidos es mi colonia, y punto final.

Eso es todo por hoy supongo… me caes mal pedazo de porquería y ¿sabes qué? Ni siquiera tengo que esperar para mañana a escribirte, porque se lo que pasara. O sí. No te volveré a escribir jamás, ¿Sabes porque? Porque esto es una maldita mariconada, realmente la cosa menos varonil que he hecho en mi vida. Nos vemos… jamás maldito cuaderno (¿Qué? Soy pirata, puedo escribir cuantas groserías me pegue en gana)

Adiós.

…

…

…

* * *

**1783 **

Estúpido e inservible pedazo de papel que de algún modo me he rehusado a tirar al estiércol de caballo, me siento aún más patético de lo que me sentí cuando Francia me sugirió esta idea. Si te interesa, que creo que no porque eres un inservible pedazo de pergamino usado, viejo, arrugado, nauseabundo y idiota (¿Me falto algo?) estoy en medio de una guerra; y no cualquiera. Estoy en la guerra de la independencia de Estados unidos, mi colonia.

Mis hombres están lejos en este momento, en un patrullaje de reconocimiento. Los americanos, asquerosos yankees, nos dicen las casacas rojas, por nuestro uniforme. Ellos visten de azul, blanco y rojo; es curioso, puesto que son el mismo uniforme; blanco, rojo y azul. Mismos colores, diferente orden.

Puedo escuchar los cañones estadounidenses a distancia, pero aun así sé que ya es inútil llamar a mis tropas. Pronto, muy pronto estarán aquí.

El cielo ha comenzado a nublarse y unas pocas gotas han caído ya. Parece como si supiera lo que va a ocurrir. Al igual que yo, conoce el final.

Mi vida no ha sido para nada fácil, para nada. Ha sido muy difícil, siempre teniendo a mis hermanos mayores, Scotland, Gales e Irlanda, molestándome, mis parientes consanguíneos siempre estaban atacándome. Luego estaba el pervertido de Francia, que quería humillarme y hacerme desaparecer y/o unirme a él.

Lo único bueno era haber conocido a Estados Unidos y que fuera mi colonia. Porque con ese niño me sentía querido, pero eso como era de esperarse, no duro lo que había previsto, lo que hubiese deseado; si no mucho menos.

Mi niño, Mi Estados Unidos creció demasiado rápido, y cuando menos lo espere, ya era mucho más grande de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Ya era un adulto, un hombre, un país hecho y derecho.

Como daría lo que fuera por vivir con él todos los momentos que no pude hacerlo. Ver en él de nuevo esa sonrisa, dedicada solo a mí. A nadie más. Por qué lo amo, y estoy seguro que él también, aunque ya no me necesite.

Y sin preverlo una lágrima se resbala por mi mejilla cuando diviso a las tropas americanas, con mi niño comandándolos. Murmuro en mi mente la única oración que este día no poder decir.

"_Desearía una segunda oportunidad… para hacerte feliz"_

…

…

…

* * *

**4 de julio del 2014, Actualidad.**

-Hola, Inglaterra.- sonríe con alegría inmensa mientras tiene el impulso de arrojarse en los brazos del mayor.

Inglaterra abrió los ojos, impactado, mientras su mandíbula se abría con sorpresa y conmoción. Frente a él, con su típica sonrisa, se encontraba Estados Unidos… con la apariencia de un preadolescente.

**...**

* * *

**Nini: **Bueno… Primero que nada… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Alfred! Se me vino a la cabeza esta historia, porque, bueno, América creció demasiado rápido, no puedo disfrutar nada de su niñez. Eso está mal, y viendo el temperamento que ahora le tiene Inglaterra, ¿Qué mejor que juntar a un América joven y a un Inglaterra actual? Espero que les haya gustado. Ya tengo la historia en mi cuaderno, así que solo la pasaría a la computadora y la publicaría.

Favor de dejar Review si les parece interesante la idea, en el siguiente episodio se explicara todo. Este es el prólogo, como dice arriba. Gracias a todos por leer, y no, Inglaterra no es gay por escribir un diario.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1. **

**4 de julio del 2014. **

Si, de nuevo yo pedazo estúpido de papel. ¿Qué si como he estado? Que te importa. Bueno, como insistes, te contestare. Estoy mal. Horrible, de hecho. Siento que voy a explotar por la maldita resaca. Como sabrás, o tal vez no porque eres un objeto inanimado, hoy es 4 de julio. Oh si, 4 de julio, el maldito cumpleaños de América y su independencia. Sí, soy completamente consiente de lo sensible que me pongo en esas fechas. Me rompo casi completamente, aunque eso jamás de los jamases lo admitiría.

Es molesto.

Francia puede ir a celebrar sin preocupaciones con América, mientras tanto, yo tengo que ahogar mis penas en alcohol un día anterior. ¡Con alcohol maldición! No soporto esto, lo acepto. Pero no me queda de otra.

Estoy comenzando a pensar que este diario es una buena idea. Pueden hacer mi biografía. Apuesto a que muchas personas les encantarían tener la vida del Gran Imperio Británico.

Suspiro dejando la pluma en el escritorio, mientras se levantaba de la silla en la cual estaba sentado. Miro a todas partes cuando comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca.

Flying Mint Bunny, su conejo volador de color verde menta, entro volando a la habitación, inquieto. Demasiado nervioso para hablar siquiera, tartamudeando apenas pronunciaba una silaba.

Su estómago se removió, nervioso por ese cosquilleo insistente, llevo su mano a su abdomen, pero es movimiento no cesaba por más que la presionaba. Estaba sintiendo magia. Pensó que solamente había una explicación coherente para este tipo de sensación; pasaría o había pasado algo, con magia implicada. Magia muy poderosa.

-Mint…- llamo a su conejo, que le miro expectante a cualquier pedido.- Dile a las hadas que se resguarden, tanta cantidad de magia en el ambiente las alterara.-

-Si…- Asintió con la cabeza y salió volando de ahí a toda velocidad.

Si él no era el causante de tal cantidad de magia, puesto que ni siquiera había tocado su libro en días, debía de ser alguien sumamente poderoso. Rusia era un candidato, pues estaba casi completamente seguro que ese sujeto sádico tenía alguna relación con magia oscura, e incluso, demoniaca. Esta última era sumamente peligrosa, pues implicaba demasiados riesgos.

Tal vez no fue un país, pensó, pero eso era casi imposible, pues para sentir con tal intensidad la magia emanando de algún lugar debía de ser provocada por alguien cercano a él, o al menos que tuviera una especie de relación. Noruega no era tan cercano como para ser un sospechoso. Rumania podría ser… no, no era posible pues él jamás haría algo que implicara tal poder y energía.

Eso lo dejaba sin muchas opciones. Si no eran los países que él sabía muy bien que practicaban la hechicería y la ejecutan, no tenía en mente quien más que ellos podría ser. Pero puede que no fuera alguien que practicara la hechicería seguidamente, podía ser como aquella ocasión en la que Francia había robado un conjuro para revivir una antigua y exclusiva colección de moda, que Prusia había quemado "por accidente".

Pensándolo mejor, y viendo que no podía ser nadie más, tal vez, y solo tal vez, Francia había vuelto a robar su libro para crear otro de sus magníficos regalos para América, por su cumpleaños y su independencia. Además, seguro que el idiota de Francia era tan inconsciente como para hacerlo, sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería consigo.

Tomo sus llaves, billetera y su libro e hechicería especial (por si las dudas) Mientras llamaba a un taxi. Si era Francia el causante este no tardaría en llamarlo, por lo que se llevó su celular también (si tenía uno, no era un abuelito ni nada parecido).

Subió al taxi cuando este hubo llegado, mientras conducía al aeropuerto, veía la ventana diciéndole al conductor que se apresurara cada tanto tiempo. Estaba angustiado, si algo le pasaba a América, estaba seguro que degollaría al estúpido frog Face. ¿Sería muy contradictorio iniciar una guerra con Francia a estas alturas?

Una vez en el aeropuerto, tomo el avión de la familia real para ir directamente a Paris (Ser un país tiene sus ventajas) Tardo aproximadamente 1:30 en llegar a Paris, porque el avión era en realidad, un jet. En todo el camino había ido pensando en qué clase de hechizo pudo haber utilizado el imbécil con cabello de niña. Pero Francia era un descerebrado, así que no llego a una conclusión demasiado exacta.

Se encamino hacia la salida llamando a un taxi rápidamente. Cuando finalmente se había subido al taxi, su celular comenzó a sonar…era América.

-Hi?-Pregunto por el auricular.

-¡Angleterre! Tienes que ayudarme.-

Esa era la voz de Francia, se preocupó. ¿Qué tal si el hechizo le había dado a América? Aunque hubiera dejado de ser su colonia desde hace mucho tiempo, se seguía preocupando por él, aunque jamás lo admita abiertamente.

Era su familia, y a pesar de todo, lo amaba y aun no podía olvidar los viejos tiempos, en los cuales América se alegraba con solo verle, le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, y dormía con él porque se sentía protegido. Porque aunque nunca le dijera, se sentía amado al lado de ese chico.

-What a hell are you did?- Le espeto con fuerza, mientras el taxi estaba cada vez más cerca de la casa del francés.

-Es que yo… en serio no quería hacerlo.- Lloriqueaba el francés al otro lado de la línea. Estaba completamente seguro que mordía su ridículo pañuelo rosa.- Solo quería ver feliz a Amerique.-

-¿Con quién hablas que estas llorando?-Pregunto una voz a lo lejos, parecía que Francia tenía a alguien con él.

-¿Esta América contigo cerebro de croassant?-Se bajó del taxi pues ya había aparcado.

-¡ven rápido!-Francia lloriqueaba desesperado.

Colgó el móvil y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta de la casa, ignorando al hombre que le pedía que le pagase. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Abrio la puerta de una patada, sorprendiendo de la fuerza que había utilizado. Avanzo por el lugar hacia donde provenían los llantos y lamentos del estúpido Francia, esperando encontrarse con el americano tratando de ser el héroe como siempre. Oraba a cualquier dios que así fuera, pero cuando llego se encontró incapaz de hacer nada. Sorprendiéndose. No, no podía ser cierto…

_América… _

**Nini: **Perdón por el retraso, es que estaba castigada, además me han cortado el internet. Jejeje. Pero al fin subí el capítulo 1, en el 2 sabrán que paso con nuestro héroe favorito, y que encontró Inglaterra. Nos vemos luego. Por favor déjenme unos cuantos reviews. Lo necesito para seguir escribiendo la historia, para probarle a mi padre que si necesito el internet. Nos leemos luego.

_**¿REVIEWS? :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Maldición, estaba congelado por la impresión que le estaba causando verlo. En esa habitación, que tiene demasiados colores femeninos, cabe aclarar, estaban Francia, él y… América.

Pero el americano estaba diferente, era mucho más joven de lo que tenía que ser. Tenía en apariencia trece años, y le miraba con un extraño pero maravilloso brillo en sus ojos azules.

Francia lloriqueaba un poco en un sillón, viéndolo con miedo, sin embargo ni siquiera le prestó atención. Estaba sumido en la impresión y la sorpresa de encontrar al norteamericano de esa forma tan inusual. Y cuando América le sonrió, se sintió alegre, con un gran optimismo y con unas enormes ganas de lanzarse sobre el americano a abrazarlo como una serpiente constrictora. Era América, su América.

Cuando avanzo un paso, sintió que no era el momento, América no era suyo en este tiempo, no era nada suyo, se recordó. Reprimió esas ganas con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún conservaba.

-Hola England.- Saludo el niño, y sin esperarlo siquiera, se lanzó en sus brazos, él lo atrapo por poco.

-Angleterre, te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que no fue mi intención convertirlo en niño.- Lloriqueaba el francés.- Yo solo quería hacer un regalo memorable y extraordinario para Amerique. ¡Pero fueron tus hechizos defectuosos quien lo convirtieron en eso!- Exclamo apuntándole.- Que bueno que viniste rápido.-

El inglés no escuchaba, estaba más ocupado procesando todo.

**1.** América tenía trece años, y estaba aferrado a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**2.** Francia estaba a punto de un colapso histérico y nervioso.

**3.** Estaba seguro que había una explicación razonable para todo esto, y tenía que haber magia implicada.

**4.** Se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Oh demasiado tarde…

-¡Inglaterra!- Si, se había desplomado en el suelo como damisela en apuros, o como una mujer a la que se le muere su personaje favorito en su novela.

¿Qué si había dolido? ¡Claro que sí, pues si era una superficie solida! ¿Qué había pasado antes de desmayarse? Lo había olvidado completamente. De eso se preocuparía cuando despertara… Pero por ahora dormiría.

…

…

…

* * *

-Inglaterra, wake up.-

Le susurraron en el oído suavemente. Se removió incomodo, mientras tomaba una posición más cómoda para su espalda. Su cama se sentía dura por alguna razón. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió una mano zarandearle el brazo, el quería dormir…

-England… Wake up- Volvieron a susurrarle, seguido de un golpecito en la mejilla.

-Five minutes, mom…- Murmuro tratando de volver a dormir.

-¡Maldición Inglaterra!- Esta vez el susurro sonó furioso, y por alguna razón, sonrió al escuchar a la voz tan molesta.- Si no te levantas, hare que Francia te viole y no puedas sentarte por una semana…

Eso fue suficiente. Se levantó totalmente impactado, sorprendido y lleno de temor porque el desgraciado ese le tocara un solo pelo. Miro a todas partes, observando con claridad que no estaba en su habitación, si no en el suelo, y mucho menos estaba en su casa por el ridículo tapis de las paredes. Estaba en la casa de Francia, y este y América le miraban… pero el estadounidense tenía 13 años.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, se desplomaría en cualquier momento como una princesa de nuevo. Antes de que tocara el suelo, unos brazos le rodearon, deteniendo su acercamiento con la superficie terrestre. Unas pequeñas extremidades le frotaban los hombros.

-¿No te cansas de que te rescate de tus desmayos, anciano?- Pregunto una voz molesta.

El americano le estaba sosteniendo, sonriendo de lado con diversión. Pudo notar que las ropas cotidianas del chico estaban encogidas a la perfección, como si hubieran sido siempre de esa taya tan chica. No obstante el rostro había cambiado también, las facciones se le había suavizado y los ojos se veían incluso más grandes con los lentes. Se veía como una versión en miniatura de su antiguo yo… o chibi como diría Japón.

-¡Aun siendo un niño sigo siendo The Hero!- Pero en el fondo, seguía siendo América, lo que significaba que no había retrocedido en el tiempo, sino, que el estadounidense se había convertido en un infante, la pregunta era como y porque.

-What a hell are you did?- Pregunto reincorporándose rápidamente. Francia y América solamente rieron nerviosos.- Digan antes que los mate como insectos.-

-¡Fue su culpa!- Se apuntaron mutuamente.

Frunció el ceño con molestia, y les miro fulminándoles con la mirada, esperando que entendieran la indirecta perfectamente.

-Fui yo…- Admitió el francés, con nerviosismo. - ¡pero fue por una buena causa!- Agrego rápidamente.

Inglaterra suspiro y les miro con cansancio, se había aliviado que no fuera algo de gravedad, o al menos, algo de vida o muerte. Algo menor y no una convocación demoniaca.

-¿Qué hechizo usaste Frog face?- Pregunto al francés, quien tomo el libro y comenzó a hojearlo con rapidez. Sonrió cuando lo hubo encontrado, y se lo enseño al inglés.

El hechizo se llamaba "Wish" Algo bastante irónico*. Decía que ese hechizo servía para realizar el deseo más añorado del practicante, pero debía de ser de todo corazón y no dañar, al menos no de gravedad, a terceros. Debía de ser un deseo totalmente puro, inocente y de buen corazón el que lo deseaba… y debía de ser virgen.

Se sonrojo por la última parte y negó con la cabeza, confundido. Ahí no decía nada de hacer joven a la gente, y ciertamente dudaba que el americano deseara ser niño de nuevo, porque era una nación y podía vivir muchos años.

-¿Para qué y cuándo me robaste mi libro?- Pregunto con veneno en los ojos.

-Para…. Pues tu sabes ¿No?, Era el cumpleaños de Amerique y debía de regalarle algo magnifico, o al menos algo extraordinario, pues se lo había prometido… ¡ya sabes cómo se pone este niño por los regalos!- Explico de manera nerviosa.

-Oye, a mí no me metas. Is your foul, only your (Es tu culpa, solo tuya)- Dijo el americano, que miraba a Francia con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ya que viendo la situación por más que le diga algo a este bruto con cerebro de pan llamado Francia, ¿Qué deseaste?-Pregunto Inglaterra, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Solamente le importaba para revertirlo y que su pesadilla momentánea durara solamente lo estrictamente necesario, para irse a su casa a beber cerveza, emborracharse y seguir con su hermosa depresión emocional… bueno, tal vez y solo tal vez, tuviera un poco de curiosidad.

-¡Es obvio Iggy, desee hacer todas las cosas de mi lista!-Exclamo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Qué es esa lista?-

-Oh, la lista son las cosas que quería, quiero y querré hacer en un futuro, pero para haberlo hecho, necesitaba completar mi número uno primero, así que por eso soy chico.- El americano saco un pequeño papel del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de aviador.- ¡Aquí esta! My list!- Exclamo levantándola sobre su cabeza.

El inglés examino bien la lista. Era pequeña. Demasiado pequeña comparado con lo que él creía que seria. Arqueo una ceja interrogante, el tamaño le había tomado por sorpresa, era un poco más pequeña que la palma del americano. América, que debió de ver su cuestionamiento ante el tamaño, formo una sonrisa maliciosa. Tomo la lista y la desdoblo múltiples veces, hasta que llego a ser tan larga como el diámetro de la habitación multiplicado por dos. Y la habitación era muy grande.

El inglés puso los ojos en blanco. Eso era demasiados deseos, pensó. Francia salió por la puerta disimuladamente, pues ese era el momento de su salida, según América le había dicho antes de montar toda esta escena. Mientras el británico estaba desmayado, el americano le dijo que él se encargaría de todo, que no se preocupara de nada. Y era mejor creerle antes de salir herido también él.

-Eso es mucho…-Balbuceo el inglés.

-Si.- asintió el americano con la cabeza.

-Pero si deseaste que tendrías que cumplir toda esa lista… te quedaras así hasta que lo hagas.- Comento incrédulo.

-Sí, pero eso no es problema, pues ya he hecho las dos primeras cosas.-

El americano le mostro su lista con una gran sonrisa.

**1.** Ser niño de nuevo.

**2.** Vivir con Iggy otra vez:)

Oh si, así decía, lo citaba. De hecho también tenía una carita feliz, y un dibujito ridículo de el con una capa de Superman.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de deseo es ese?!-

-Sera como en los viejos tiempos, Iggy.- Guiño un ojo con diversión.- Además, con eso también estaría cumpliendo mi tercer deseo. **3. **Tener una infancia normal… o lo más normal que la pueda tener siendo un país.-Leyó el americano.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, exasperado. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Suponía que era por ser una nación.

-¡¿Por qué te tendría que ayudar yo?!-

-Porque fu tu libro quien me dejo así, y tu culpa por dejar que Francia se acercara a él. – Le frunció el ceño mirándole con decisión, no le dejaría vivir en su casa. América le miro con ojos de borrego.- Eres el único que puede ayudarme.-

-Está bien, cuenta conmigo.-

-Thanks Artie!- El estadounidense le abrazo, dejándole en shock.

Solamente había dos personas que conocían su nombre humano, su Reina y el americano, y desde hace mucho tiempo no lo había escuchado de ese último. Sintió nostalgia, demasiada. Ahora sería como en los viejos tiempos, había dicho el americano, pero lo dudaba seriamente.

Solo lo ayudaría y después actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado, se dijo mentalmente.

Lo que no sabía, es que no sería tan fácil.

…

….

…

* * *

**Nini: **Hola de nuevo gente. ¿Me extrañaron? Ok no .-. aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, recién salido de Word. Espero y les haya gustado, aviso que el siguiente capítulo estará dividido en 4 partes, porque no estoy muy segura de subir un episodio de 80 páginas de un tirón. Es demasiado largo. Nos leemos luego.

_**REVIEWS?**_


End file.
